Wheeler Light
Wheeler Light is a tribute created by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute form Name: Wheeler Light District: 6 Gender: Male Age: 12 Personality: Wheeler is a blithe boy, who has a really adventurous mind all of the time. Day in, day out, he always imagines going on an adventure. He can be a tad mischievous and talkative at times, but he knows to extent when he should clamp his mouth shut. He is usually happy and boisterous, but sadness will overwhelm him if he thinks about certain situations like death and participating in the hunger games. There is one sunshine in his story who can help him retain his sunny side, and that is Amy. The two enjoy one another’s company, but Wheeler is still headstrong, stubborn and independent. He may not seem like the brightest card in the pack, but he’s actually quite smart, if, a little reckless. Height: 4'10 Appearance: Wheeler has curly ginger locks, some of which fall over his forehead. Alongside that, he has chocolate brown eyes that could melt anybody’s icy heart. In addition to this, freckles dot his face everywhere, giving him the appearance of an innocent little kid. This covers up what he actually knows, as he appears too innocent and adorable to know of the evils. Weapon(s): Wheeler loved playing spitball in his orphanage, so he can easily use blowdarts. He is also quite handy with a slingshot, from when he sent secret messages to Amy. Strengths: Wheeler is small in stature, so he is very agile. In addition to this, he is an excellent climber. From this, he can easily hide and keep an eye out. His other main strength is weaponry knowledge, but this only goes to blowdarts and slingshots. Weaknesses: Wheeler’s curiosity could potentially lead him to his death, because he could be probing around a trap and get caught in it. He’s also quite clumsy, so he will quickly fall down if he runs faster than he should. On the subject of running, Wheeler has little stamina in him. He may be as quick as Amy, but he can’t keep it up for as long as her by a long shot. Fears: Wheeler fears losing Amy, because he doesn’t want to be without his twin. Not after he had just reunited with her. In addition to this, he fears any form of darkness. Despite him knowing that monsters don’t exist, he’s still scarred from an incident when he was in the orphanage. It also involved spiders, which is why he’s also arachnophobic. Training Strategy: Wheeler will team up with Amy, and on the first day they will poke around for an alliance to join. When they find one they like the look of, they will request an alliance with them. If the response is a yes, Amy and Wheeler will thank them and ask them what stations they’re going to train at. If it’s a no, Amy and Wheeler will try with another alliance. If they can’t find one, then they’ll just stick together and work at the survival stations. Private Training Strategy: Wheeler will aim for a low-medium score. For this, he will just show off some climbing skills. He will then proceed to fire darts at dummies. Some of them will purposefully miss, but others will land on the arms and legs. His final dart will be fired into the neck, head or chest. Finally, he will climb down carefully and run head-first into a dummies stomach, before kicking it away and running out of the room. Interview Angle: Wheeler will act like he’s excited, because he knows that he can still spend some time with his twin. When asked why, he will recount some of his past to explain that he will know whether she’s alive or dead in the games, rather than be left mystified. But if they press a few of his buttons too far, he will give the audience a sad puppy-eye look. Bloodbath Strategy: Wheeler will stay out of the bloodbath and wait for Amy just 1 or 2 metres behind the plates. If there’s a backpack not too far from him though, he will go for it before waiting behind the plates. If he sees Amy in trouble, however, he will sprint in and tackle her attacker to the floor. He will then leave Amy to finish them off if she has a weapon with her. If she doesn’t, then he will drag her away and run with their supplies. If they’re with other tributes, then they’ll be split up from them until they discover one another. Games Strategy: Throughout the games, Amy will try to stay incognito with Wheeler. They will travel from random location to random location, trying to avoid any other tributes that they see. If they’re detected, then they will run away as far as they can. If Wheeler loses his stamina, then he will climb a tree and Amy will hide not too far from him. This will continue until the final day, where a new plan will be forged depending on the situation. If they find their allies, then they will follow any plans their allies come up with. But on the final day, Amy and Wheeler will wake up early and try to kill them in their sleep. Alliance: Amy Light, then the two might join with another pair. If they're separated in a games, then he'll join a medium-sized alliance. Token: An orange and brown scarf, given to him by Amy. The two had a day where they swapped their scarves in case one of them was adopted. Backstory In my story, I knew little about my early years. I can only remember as far back as my first night at Backshall’s Orphanage. It would only take young boys in, and no girls. Unlike the stereotypical orphanages most people imagined, it was a really nice place. There were plenty of toys to play with, mostly everybody there was friendly and there was even good education for free. It was almost like a haven, apart from one thing: There was no freedom to go outdoors. The closest we could get to in terms of the outside world was a massive playground at the back of the orphanage. Whilst the other lads were playing with trucks and robots, I preferred to remain outside and imagine non-existent adventures. There was a special occasion for orphans when they reached the age of 6. Apparently, we were shown something important and had to keep it a secret from the younger children. But they could still discuss it with the older ones. When I turned 6, I had the special privilege to join another 4 children to watch this ‘important’ thing. We were all discussing what it could be, when the owner of the orphanage, Steve Gatesjob, hushed us down with a simple clearing of his throat. He then proceeded to explain that we would be watching the hunger games, something that we needed to watch at a young age in order to understand. When the reapings played, I noticed how the tributes from higher class tributes seemed to want to compete. However, the distinctly poorer and weaker districts tried to hide away in fear. There were those odd volunteers from the outlying districts. I wasn’t surprised. If I had a sibling, I would’ve volunteered for them. Nothing interesting played, until there came what was known as a bloodbath. All of the tributes stood in a ring, with some facing the cornucopia and the items. Others looked back and braced themselves to escape from what could be madness. And then it rang out. Tributes were being slaughtered left, right and centre, mainly by the ‘careers’. I didn’t want to watch it, but I forced myself to in order to pick up on the tiniest details. When the footage ended, I felt sickened to the core. Mr Gatesjob proceeded to explain that this was due to some rebellion, which intrigued the interest of the other boys. But I wanted to undo the events of that day so that I would be kept unaware of the games. For two long years, I battled against insomnia. I kept having nightmares about being blown to pieces and becoming nothing but a mutilated body. Mr Gatesjob offered me counselling to insomnia, but I still couldn’t get my 40 winks, regardless of what I tried. But when I was 8, I would find help in the form of a very important figure. I was sat on a rock hidden between two bushes near a fence. This was the spot I would go to if I wanted to be on my own, or if I wanted to think deeply about something. There was something peaceful about the area, and it even seemed to take away all the problems I faced. That was, until I was called back into an orphanage. But back to the story… I had just sat down, when I heard a small rustle behind me. In fear, I almost screamed like a little girl. Still jittering, I cautiously spun around on my backside. There, I was met with the sight of a girl that looked almost exactly like me. There were only two distinguishable differences: 1) She had grey eyes in contrast to my brown ones, and 2) Her face was pure of freckles unlike mine. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you! It’s just that this area of the fence is my hiding spot. I’m Amy, from Mirren’s orphanage.” I already found myself intrigued by Amy. She was no different to me. “Cool! Wheeler Light, Backshall’s Orphanage. We shook hands through the railings and smiled at each other. “And don’t worry about scarring me, it’s just that I haven’t been able to think clearly. I watched the hunger games with other boys with my age, and I’ve had nightmares for two years straight.” I lightly chuckled, but Amy stares at me in shock. “They what?!” ''She almost spluttered and choked on her spit. “What kind of orphanage owner do you have?!” “A kind one, but he believes we’ll know what to expect if we’re reaped. He’s tried to help me with my lack of sleep, but nothing seems to be working…” “Oh my. Well, umm… if you ever need to talk, I’ll be here! Oh, and I may as well give you this – “ Amy reached in her pocket and handed me a slingshot and some slips of paper. “I won’t always be in this spot. If you can’t see me, just fire a note into that window there,” Amy pointed at a large brown window with cream-coloured curtains. “I always have it open. It may take some practice, but I promise you’ll be a hotshot in no time. Until then, see you soon!” Amy waved a hand at me, which I did so back. Usually, I was one of those kids who just wanted to isolate themselves. But Amy was already a friend to me. I couldn’t just downright deny an offer. For another four years, we kept sending one another messages and updating one another on the status of the orphanages and how the adoption was going. Amy received little love from visiting future parents, but she didn’t care much. She had been told that her biological mother abandoned her at the orphanage. It was also rumoured she also had a twin that was left behind at another orphanage. In my case, it was the complete opposite case. Many couples adored me, but they always walked away with a different child. I didn’t want to be adopted because I would possibly never see Amy again. In terms of backstory, Mr Gatesjob was always vague on how I got there. When we compared our lives, we noticed how it was basically the complete opposite. In a joking matter, Amy called me ‘her long-lost twin’. Despite our happiness, it would not last forever. Mr Gatesjob didn’t want me to keep refusing being adopted and he threatened to lock me up in my room. In response, I said that I couldn’t care less. My balcony meant that I could fire messages into Amy’s window. Against my wishes, Mr Gatesjob introduced a newly-wed couple to me. They doted on me, but I kept silent. At the end of it, they still wanted me. I didn’t want to be adopted, but Mr Gatesjob didn’t give me the freedom to express my opinion. I would have to depart the next day, never to see Amy again. The only good side was that I could go outside for one last time. When I reached my usual thinking spot, Amy was stood there waiting for me. She was still happy, but her smile faded when I told her the news. I explained everything, including the fact that Mr Gatesjob was really a monster. At the end of it all, she shook her head. “Idiot.” She muttered. “Miss Khadie can sometimes be like that, but she’s never denied the wishes of a child when they don’t want to be adopted.” “Yeah… it looks like it’s goodbye, twin. But before you go back to your room, lean closer.” I did so. “Now tilt your head a little.” Just as I did so, I felt a small peck on my cheek. It came from Amy, who blushed slightly. “Farewell.” “Farewell.” I almost shed some tears in front of Amy, but I released them when I entered my room. I then fell asleep, dreading the day I would leave behind Amy. Something went bump in the middle of the night though. When I heard the lump, I opened my eyes in shock. I could feel a weird presence in the room. Groggily, I reached for the lamp. I was about to get a big fright – A strange woman was kneeling down, eying me suspiciously. Before I could react, I felt a sack go over my head. I ended up screaming for help. I could hear the commotion in the orphanage. But then I felt my heart and stomach lurch. I was falling in the sack. Luckily, I seemed to have suffered no damage whatsoever. But I was still frightened of the stranger that imprisoned me. Eventually, I fell asleep in there. When I woke up, I was lying in bed. But not the bed from the orphanage. Instead, I was in a new bed. One that I had never slept in before. And sat on the end was the woman who kidnapped me. I screamed, but she tried to calm me down. “It’s ok, Wheeler.” I gave her a look of confusion. “Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention. I’m your biological mother.” I could almost have choked on her words. ''‘My biological mother?!’ ''I thought to myself. “I know it’s a bit of a shock, but allow me to explain why I left you in the first place. Before, I was poor and single. My husband walked out on me when I was in labour. I gave birth to you and a twin sister, whom I named Amy.” Almost immediately, I thought of Amy. Our looks, our bond. The fact we had the same names as my real mother had said. Suddenly, it all clicked into place. Amy wasn’t just a friend – She was actually my twin. Not just in name, but in nature. “Oh my god Mum! I know who my twin is! I talked to her for four years through a fence at the neighbouring orphanage. We need to go to Mirren’s orphanage!” Quickly, mother drove us there. There, she knocked on the door calmly. Immediately, a woman who I presumed to be Miss Khadie opened the door. “Can I help you?” She asked, a hand on her hip. “As a matter of fact, yes. I was wondering if you have any ginger-haired girls I could adopt.” “Well… I hate to say it ma’am, but the last one we had here has mysteriously vanished. Once again, I’m sorry.” A look of disdain entered mum’s face, but I dragged her away. “It’s too late…” “No mum, it’s not too late.” I tried patting her back, but she just sobbed. “Yes. It is! And to think I would strike lucky after my lottery win.” On the journey home, she kept weeping and wailing for Amy. I joined her in unison. I was getting ready for bed that day, when there was a knock on our door. When mum opened it, I stood behind her. “Scram! I have nothing to offer you!” I looked around her waist, and saw a very familiar face – Amy.” “Amy! I’m glad you’re safe!” I sprinted up to her and enveloped her in a hug. She started hugging me back. Mum’s tone was warming when she welcomed Amy in. She explained why she left behind Amy, this time including details that she hadn’t mentioned when she informed me. At the end of it, I did feel some resentment. But relief was the emotion that truly came out on top. I had my sister and I had a mum. She had signed to certificates to say that she was legally our mother. What more could I have asked for? If Reaped With Amy It wasn’t too long after that that the reapings rolled in. I was confident that neither Amy, nor me would get reaped. We both smiled at each other when the escort arrived and picked a slip. “Amy Light!” My smile melted. So did Amy’s. Whilst I looked sad, Amy just had a solemn look on her face. Then it moulded into determination as she slowly walked on stage, looking out towards me. I wanted to volunteer and help her survive, but I also knew that one of us would have to die. “Wheeler Light!” I almost choked as I heard my own name. Amy also appeared shocked. I started my journey up the stage, when somebody shouted out that they volunteer. I turned to see a larger and more intimidating boy. As he jogged towards me, I tripped him up. “I’m going to remain as tribute to defend my sister, whether you like it or not!” I barked at him. He almost glanced at me fearfully. But I grunted and took my place on stage. Amy and I knew the truth – Whilst we would defend one another, only one of us could make it out as victor. We didn’t care who it was, as long as we vowed to either win for the other, or sacrifice ourselves for the other. Either way, it wouldn’t change how we were still bonded together. If Reaped Alone When I heard the female’s name, I sighed with relief. Amy was safe for sure. But then I heard another two words – ‘Wheeler Light!’ At that point, I could’ve choked on the atmosphere. Slightly gripping my hands tightly, I slowly walked to the stage and stared at Amy. When I saw the surprise in her eyes, I knew I had to win for her. Optional - Backstory Summary Wheeler originally lived in a nice and friendly orphanage. There, he had plenty of toys, education and food. The only that was missing was the freedom to leave it and explore the district. This often irritated Wheeler, as he liked to imagine himself in wild adventures and wanted to know what the outside world was like. The closest he could get to it was the backyard in the orphanage. When he was 6, he joined the other 6 year-olds to watch the hunger games. Wheeler found himself appalled by them, and ended up with 2 long years of insomnia after getting nightmares about all kinds of brutal deaths. One day, he met a girl named Amy over the other side of the fence. She lived in Mirren’s orphanage, and almost resembled Wheeler in his entirety. From that point on, the two became close and often sent each other messages. It was put to a brief halt when the owner of his orphanage introduced a couple to him. Wheeler had to accept to be adopted by them. When he did, he went outside and saw Amy one last time. In his final night at the orphanage, he was kidnapped and woke up in a different house. A woman loomed over him and revealed that she was Wheeler’s biological mother. She then said he also had a twin named Amy. Putting two and two together, he told his mum that Amy was in the orphanage next to his. But when they checked with the owner, she said that Amy had gone off. Wheeler was deeply saddened. In the late evening, Amy showed up at the front door. Wheeler’s mother explained the story to her. She was in a crisis when she gave birth to them, so she had to give them up. But she had won the lottery and could afford to take care of Amy and Wheeler. And so they became legally hers and lived well together, until a disaster struck. If Reaped With Amy It wasn’t too long after that that the reapings rolled in. I was confident that neither Amy, nor me would get reaped. We both smiled at each other when the escort arrived and picked a slip. “Amy Light!” My smile melted. So did Amy’s. Whilst I looked sad, Amy just had a solemn look on her face. Then it moulded into determination as she slowly walked on stage, looking out towards me. I wanted to volunteer and help her survive, but I also knew that one of us would have to die. “Wheeler Light!” I almost choked as I heard my own name. Amy also appeared shocked. I started my journey up the stage, when somebody shouted out that they volunteer. I turned to see a larger and more intimidating boy. As he jogged towards me, I tripped him up. “I’m going to remain as tribute to defend my sister, whether you like it or not!” I barked at him. He almost glanced at me fearfully. But I grunted and took my place on stage. Amy and I knew the truth – Whilst we would defend one another, only one of us could make it out as victor. We didn’t care who it was, as long as we vowed to either win for the other, or sacrifice ourselves for the other. Either way, it wouldn’t change how we were still bonded together. If Reaped Alone When I heard the female’s name, I sighed with relief. Amy was safe for sure. But then I heard another two words – ‘Wheeler Light!’ At that point, I could’ve choked on the atmosphere. Slightly gripping my hands tightly, I slowly walked to the stage and stared at Amy. When I saw the surprise in her eyes, I knew I had to win for her. Song Inspiration Song inspiration: The End - Drawn to Life Key: ''Italics = Amy Bold = Wheeler Normal = Both You brought the rain and shine into my life' - ''Wheeler gave Amy a new friend, but he also had her worried when he had to go. '''I know you've got to leave, but I'm not surprised' - ''Amy knew that Wheeler was a favourite of future parents. '''Wanna know the truth? ''Yeah I do... I'm already missing you' - ''Describes how close Amy and Wheeler got to be, only for them to be separated for what could've been forever. '''I can't change it... this is the way it is' - ''Due to the bossiness of Mr Gatesjob, Wheeler had to go no matter what. Amy wouldn't be able to stop him. '''What if I revise his words, deep into my soul?' ''- Amy wondering if she could pretend Wheeler was there. ''What if I see her smile, would it make me crave her more?' - 'Wheeler did use to be the loner type, but he started becoming more outgoing when he met Amy. '''What if I heard his voice and it gave me no other choice than to pray?' - ''Amy's hope that she can reunite with Wheeler. '''I'm not unsure, not quite certain though, ''where these problems came from.' - Amy knows that Mr Gatesjob is the reason why Wheeler's leaving, but she doesn't know why he wanted it to be so. '... Why I'm feeling so drawn' - Amy feels vulnerable without Wheeler at the worst of times. ''Just because it was and it will 'always be this way' - They'll always look out for one another. 'It begins to rain, you feel the change' - They can feel themselves being separated from one another. ''I start to wonder if 'I'm ever going to see you again' - Self explanatory. ''Then she tells me '''this is not the end' - Amy ad Wheeler reuniting at their mother's house. '''Don't leave, ''I'm listening... ''You colour every breath I breathe - He's what makes Amy whole. 'We can't change fate ''(no...)' - Once more, self explanatory. ''What have I got to lose, if I never ever reach the end of you' - They only want one another. (Sorry if the bold, italic and normal lines look funny. The video linked will make it clearer who would sing which line) Victory '''EmeraldDuck's 13th Annual Hunger Games Kills: Rodeo Baldios ©, possibly Richard Banks (1) Killed by: N/A Co-Victors: Timberly Cortlain (7), Lucius Mauntell (8) Notes: Wheeler was entered into these games alongside his twin Amy and Eliza. I didn't have much hope for any of them, considering the fact that the winners would be chosen by random.org. He also managed a score of 5 in training. Wheeler was the only survivor of the bloodbath, but I felt this was a sign of good things to come. He managed to survive the feast and managed to reach day 9. There, he was allowed to live by a career. His pov stated he saw Richard, but it didn't mention whether he was responsible for his death. Then he ended up fighting with none other than the justice guy. He nearly died from a sword wound, but a blow with a blow dart was what finished Rodeo off. In the aftermath, Wheeler was said to have suffered a lot more pain from nightmares than the other victors due to his age. Trivia * Wheeler was the first tribute of mine where I experimented with a different template to my usual one. Since I preferred it to the old one, ever ytribute now follows it. * He and Amy were my first sibling pair, but the second to appear on this wiki overall. The first pair on this wiki were Billy McGranger and Madeva McGranger. * Amy and Wheeler are my first pair of twins. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Males Category:District 6 Category:12 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Victors